Key technologies such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) are introduced into a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, so that spectrum efficiency and a data transmission rate are obviously increased, and a system capacity and coverage are also obviously expanded.
As LTE users increase, a demand for the system capacity becomes higher. The system capacity may be expanded by increasing bandwidth, but due to limited spectrum resources, how to expand the system capacity as much as possible with limited spectrum resources has become a focus of attention.
In an LTE uplink, a virtual multiple-input multiple-output (VMIMO) technology may be used to pair multiple users and transmit data of the multiple users on one time-frequency resource, thereby obviously improving a cell throughput without increasing bandwidth.
However, after the VMIMO technology is used, powers for the paired users are superimposed, which obviously increases inter-cell interference, and as a quantity of paired layers increases, a quantity of interference sources increases, which finally reduce an interference suppression effect of a receiver. As a result, a throughput and performance of edge user equipment (UE) in a VMIMO system decline significantly, and as the quantity of paired layers increases, the performance of the edge UE declines more significantly.
Therefore, how to improve a throughput and performance of edge UE with as little VMIMO system capacity loss as possible is a problem to be resolved.